Two mouse monoclonal antibodies, IgG2a and IgG1, respectively, were produced by the principal investigator by fusing splenocytes from mice immunized with an adenocarcinoma of the lung cell line and screened against a large battery of human tumors and normal tissues and found to react with non-small cell lung cancer lines but too small cell lung cancer, with a variety of other human tumors, skin fibroblasts cultured in fetal calf serum but not B-cells, T-cells or normal autopsy tissues. The objectives of this study is to further characterize the range of reactivity of these antibodies, and grow them into mass production in ascites for possible use in monitoring and/or treatment of appropriate human malignancies. The antibody-producing cells have been grown in tissue culture and are nearly ready to be grown in mouse ascites. Plans are to test the cells for their ability to precipitate proteins from malignant cells.